


Not In The Mood.

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littles and Carers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alexa pushes Mickie's buttons one too many times...





	Not In The Mood.

“ ‘Lexa... would you behave just once?”

“Alexa.... if you don’t behave you know Momma Mickie will have to spank you...”

Fliss’ voice is firm even as she leads Toni past her girlfriend, taking a second to squeeze Mickie’s hand before heading inside, sending Toni off to play with Holly-Anne’s children even as she settled at her side. Her voice was low as she leant a little closer.

“I think Mickie may be about to blow a fuse...”

“What’s Alexa done now...”

“The usual...”

Alexa had bounced past them whistling even as Mickie all but collapsed into the chair beside Fliss, her voice low and frustrated. 

“She’ll never learn...”

“Oh... she will.”

Fliss is smiling even as Alexa, clearly having taken a moment to look at Mickie, came to settle at her feet, wrapping both arms and legs around Mickie’s left leg, clinging tightly. 

“ ‘Lexa...”

Alexa had whined softly, nuzzling her head into Mickie’s knee, pouting slightly. 

“I’m sorry Momma.”

“....”

Mickie had sighed slightly, then rolled her eyes and given in with a clear sigh of frustration, pointedly avoiding Nia’s glance across the table. 

“Fine... then cling... you’ll still be in trouble when we get home...”

“Nooo...”

“Yes.”

Alexa had whined again, burying her face in Mickie’s knees again. 

“No, Momma please...”

“You were given two warnings Alexa... Momma Mickie was fair.”

Alexa had stuck her tongue out at Fliss before nuzzling back into Mickie’s legs, yelping at the light spank Mickie laid across her back. 

“Poke your tongue out at Momma Fliss again and you will be in trouble... now apologize...”

“Sorry.”

Alexa’s voice had been sulky. 

“Apology accepted... but you should apologize to Momma Mickie too...”

Alexa had whined, then murmured a second apology, her eyes wide and sad as she pouted up at Mickie. 

“Fine... apology accepted. This time.”


End file.
